


May I?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy, Football, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Prom, Riding, Sex, Smut, Soccer, and then more smut, at the end theres fluff, boys, but dont worry, but fluff, footie, footy, just saying, larry stylinson - Freeform, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis only went to prom because, as the school's star footy player, he was expected to.</p><p>Harry only went to prom becasue, as the school's best photographer, he needed pictures.</p><p>Neither of them had a date.</p><p>Neither of them expected to have any fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

[Louis' POV]

"C'mon, Lou! I don't want to be late!" Niall shouted from just outside my door. I rolled my eyes, and continued buttoning up my dress shirt.  
  
We were on our way to prom, and although that was the _last_ thing I wanted to do with my Saturday, I decided to go. Well, more like my best friends decided I would go. Either way, I was the school's star footy player and I was expected to walk through the building doors with a beautiful girl in my arms and equally as beautiful dance moves. The only flaw to that plan was that I didn't have a date.  
  
And I was shit at dancing.  
  
I sighed and continued to button my shirt, and then attempting to tie my tie. I frowned, realizing that I had no idea how to tie a tie, considering I hardly ever wore suits. For a second, I was debating wheather to find a Youtube video about it or not, when I remembered that I had two people waiting for me in the living room. I stepped out and they immediately gasped, so naturally, I thought there was something wrong.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you need the tie," I rolled my eyes at Zayn's obvious statement, "and second of all - holy shit, Louis."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?"  
  
"You look like a fucking supermodel, Lou," Niall said.  
  
"Really?" I looked down, trying to see myself. I didn't think I looked _bad_ in suits, but I never thought I looked particularly good in them either. I knew I was a relatively attractive guy, but I never had put much thought into it.  
  
After about ten minutes of Zayn tying my tie, and another ten minutes of debating whose car we should take, ("I knew we should've gotten a limo") we were on our way. I sat in the back, looking out the window and planning out what to do to kill the lengthy amounts of spare time I was going to have, considering I had no one to dance with. It's not that no one asked me out - about five girls asked me before I guess they had gotten the message that I wasn't interested. No one really knew I was gay, but I'm guessing some people had an idea being as though I didn't really hide it, but didn't really flaunt it either.  
  
It is what it is.  
  
We all walked into the cafeteria and I must say, the school did a great job at converting this into a nice place for prom. The theme for this year was "To the Moon and Back", so there were stars lining the ceiling and paper moons taped all over the walls. It was really pretty. While Zayn and Niall went to go dance with their dates, I grabbed a cup of punch while it had yet to be spiked, and stood in the back, simply watching everything transpire. The atmosphere was nice, and the couples were really cute, but I felt lonely. I didn't want to be here and was contemplating how to explain this to my friends when something caught my eye.  
There was a flash of a camera across the room and there I saw someone taking pictures of couples as they slow danced.  
  
_Harry Styles,_ I immediately thought.  
  
I recognized him because we had Geography class together, and I thought he was extremely fit. He had long, curly hair that framed his jaw line perfectly, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. During class, I would try to make him laugh just so I could see the gold flash through them when he smiled. He wasn't only the cutest and most attractive human being ever, but he was also sweet and just a genuinely nice person.  
  
Apparently, he was also the school's photopgrapher.  
  
If he wasn't busy taking pictures of everything, I would've asked him to dance.  
My heart skipped a beat at that thought.  
  
Just as I was fantasizing about my hands on his waist, Niall came up to me and clasped his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, mate! Why don't you join us? The songs are starting to speed up and we all know how great you can throw shapes," he said, a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Haha, very funny Niall," I mocked him. I was still staring at the lovely photographer when Niall followed my gaze across the room.  
  
"Oh..." he said looking back at me. When I raised my eyebrow he added, "Don't act like you aren't going all starry-eyed for that boy over there."  
  
I blushed a bit at that, and shook my head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Just ask him to dance," he said with a simple shrug.  
  
"Niall, he's busy. And you said so yourself, the songs are starting to speed up. I wanted to slow dance with him," I said, adding the last part in almost a whisper, bringing my cup to my face.  
  
As the last song ended, we waited a moment, and I expected some new pop song of remix to start playing, but instead it was Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me".  
  
_Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in._  
  
Harry had taken a seat next to a man who I believed to be named Liam.  
  
_Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms._  
  
It might've been the cheesiest thing ever, but everything else faded out as I kept my eyes trained on Harry. He laughed. Took a sip of his drink. Talked. Liam took his camera from around his neck. Harry laughed again.  
  
_And your hearts against my chest._  
  
After a bit of nudging, I gave Niall my drink and walked forward.  
  
_Your lips pressed to my neck._  
  
A few steps before I approached, Harry noticed me out of the corner of his eye and faced me. As I stopped right in front of him and took a deep breath, a smile hardly ghosted on his lips and I wouldn't even have noticed it if I wasn't so concentrated on reading him.  
"Harry?"  
  
_I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He looked pleasantly surprised and broke out into a full smile. He looked around in dibelief as if he thought I wasn't talking to him, and my heart fluttered for this boy in front of me. He looked to his friend who simply nodded as his eyes went wide.  
  
_And with a feeling I'll forget. ___  
  
I took his hand and led him to the floor, shooting a glance at Niall and Zayn who were squealing and making suggestive geustures. I rolled my eyes at them.  
  
_I'm in love now._  
  
My hands went around his waist and his around my neck.  
  
"Hi," Harry spoke in his deep, raspy voice.  
  
"Hi," I gave him a quick once-once over and added, "You look great in that suit." He blushed, and with that an enitre conversation ensued. I asked him why he was taking pictures and he began telling me about how he takes photos of important events for the school's yearbook.  
  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved._  
  
We talked and swayed and chatted and swayed and gave each other fond looks and swayed. I continued to ask him questions about yearbook, photography, cameras, and everything I could get at. Half of me really wanted to know more about him. The other half of me wanted to watch as his lips moved, practically begging to be kissed. I was wondering if that would be out of line, but then I remembered that he agreed to dance with me so I don't think he would think that a small kiss would be out of line. The song continued on, and (unfortunately) eventually ended, though it was still playing in my head. The words "kiss me" bounced around in my head and, in that moment, there was nothing I desired more than to have Harry's lips on mine. Someone was currently on stage announcing to vote for your prom king and queen, and Harry and I just stood there looking at each other in wonder. As he got off stage, loud music with far too much bass started blaring through the speakers and suddenly I had an idea.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" I shouted over the music. He nodded, saying that he just needed to tell Liam and I said the same thing about Zayn and Niall.  
  
We met at the door and I linked our hands as we walked slowly towards the parking lot, on the side of the school. We were both quiet for a few moments and just as I was about to ask where he wanted to go, he shoved me up against the wall. I was confused for a split second, but when Harry connected his mouth to mine everything began to make sense.  
  
I kissed him back with just as much intensity as he was kissing me, tilting my head to the side, allowing for better access. Harry relaxed into the kiss and then let our tounges swipe against each other. We stayed like that for a few moments: my hands in his hair, his hands pressing against my waist. Our hips were almost connected but not quite, and I wanted more.  
  
He disconnected our lips and took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"Damn, Styles," he smiled and ran a hand through his hair. I bit my lip and didn't realize until now how badly I wanted him. I needed him now, and there wasn't anything of greater importance.  
  
I pulled him by his collar for another kiss and then whispered, "Do you wanna come back to my place?" He nodded vigorously and I led him to my car.  
  
****  
  
We stumbled our way to my bedroom, our shirts getting lost in the process and I silently thanked Zayn and Niall for dragging me to prom. His hands were all over my body and I felt _so good_ I could've just died right then and there, completely satisfied. I ended up on top of him, our breathing ragged and our kisses harsh. I wanted him and he wanted me.  
  
The feeling was mutual.  
  
His hands were in my hair and I started undoing his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I detached my mouth from his, my lips trailing down his neck and stopping to leave a mark right above his collar bone. He made a soft moan and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I moved further down, trailing my lips all the way down until I reached his wonderful, magnificent and defined V-line. I worked at a mark at the bottom of it, while palming him through his shorts with the other.  
  
"Lou," he moaned, thrusting up into my hand. I looked up at him, and his head was tossed back into the sheets, fingers gripping the bed. As I was content with the marks I had made on his lower torso, I began to go down further until I was at eye level with his throbbing cock, that had already stained his shorts with pre-cum.  
  
I slowly took his shorts off, amking sure to let my hands trail all over his cock because hearing him moan and watching him squirm beneath me drove me insane.  
  
"Fucking hell, Harry," he sat there wondering what I was talking about until I continued, "You're fucking huge." I eyed his cock and I could not believe how large he actually was.  
  
I looked back up at him and didn't break eye contact as I slid my mouth onto him. He watched only for a second before his head flew back onto the pillow and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so hard. I hallowed my cheeks, trying to take in as much of him as I could as he put both of his hands into my hair and tugged. I groaned, casuing Harry's cock to vibrate, making him thrust up a bit into my mouth. My tounge licked and swirled all around, swiping over his head a few times and I was lucky I lived alone, because he was getting quite loud.  
  
"L-Lou," he swallowed thickly, "I'm gonna cum."  
  
I took my mouth off of him, causing a slight popping sound. He whimpered as I grabbed the base of his cock, lifted myself slightly, and then made full-on eye contact with him as I slid myself down. My eyes squeezed shut as I gasped, due to the sudden largeness inside of me. Harry groaned and threw his head back as I started bouncing up and down. He was a squirming mess beneath me, trying to get in a good thrust when he could; my legs were shaking as I pressed my hands against his chest, leaving red hand marks in the process. He took me by my hips, lifted me up slightly and then slammed into me so hard I almost screamed. We were both shouting and moaning and groaning and everything felt _so good._  
  
"Harry, I-I" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before globs of white came shooting out of me and onto Harry's chest. Not many seconds later, Harry filled me up so much I wondered if I could even take all of it. After I was completely filled with _HarryHarryHarry_ I gently lifted myself off of him and plopped down right beside him. He grabbed a used rag from my nightstand and cleaned himself off. I settled into the crook of his neck and placed a few small kisses there as he held me by the waist. After a few minutes, I broke the silnce.  
  
"Harry?" I asked, bringing my face up to meet his.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was heavy and deep and I shivered, despite the warmth surrounding me.  
  
"I don't... You... I don't want this to be... A, just, one-time thing, you know?" A moment passed and I quickly added, "Not just the sex," he smirked, "I mean I... I really like you."  
  
"I really like you, too, Louis," he brought his mouth to mine and placed a sweet, soft, yet passionate kiss on my lips. I smiled and hid my face again just above his shoulder and we fell asleep like that: limbs entertwined, breathing in sync and completely and utterly falling for each other. There was a feeling in my heart that warmed me like I had never known. It was a beautiful thing, really. I felt safe, warm, and secure in Harry's arms and it was completely brand-new.  
  
We may not have said it at the time, but Harry was mine and I was his and that was exactly how I wanted it.  



End file.
